Maid & Host
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Vivir en pobreza causa pesares, pero cuando a un integrante se le ocurre algo, las penurias de la pobreza son nada comparados con los que un trabajo tiene.  Si, apesta el resumen, pero léanlo xD
1. La idea

¡Hola! ¿A quien saludo?... Como sea, andaba de ociosa (de nuevo) y mi mente me jugo esta pasada, así que escribiré de nuevo comedia :D es lo único en lo que soy buena ¬¬

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>La pobreza, la pobreza inundaba a esta familia, ya no tenían ni para comprar un chicle, estaban muriendo de hambre…solo subsistían de agua, y ya casi les quitaban eso, porque no habían pagado el recibo del agua.<p>

-¡Familia!-. Gritaron, y abrieron la puerta de golpe, dejando entrar a Meiko, que iba extrañamente feliz. Todos la vieron, con ojos cansados. –Tengo un plan para conseguir dinero-.

Por arte de magia todos los que vivían en esa casa se levantaron y rodearon a Meiko, impacientes por oír su idea. Meiko rio para sí misma.

-Verán, cuando venía de regreso, me dieron esto-. Saco un folleto, y los presentes se lo rolaron, para verlo.

-¿Maid café? ¿Qué ahí con eso?-. Pregunto, su hermano Meito, pasando el papel. Meiko sonrió con superioridad.

-En este mundo la belleza física es muy preciada-. Nadie dijo nada, no comprendían nada –Así, que mi plan, en resumen es… ¡Hacer un maid café y un hots club!-. Grito, y todos se quedaron con cara de WTF –En ese negocio ganaremos suficiente dinero para pagar las deudas, comprar comida, y demás cosas que no recuerdo-. Termino.

Nadie hablaba, procesaban la idea…en esa familia, por alguna razón eran demasiados…así, que tal vez, es idea…era una buena idea.

-Porque no-. Dijo Kaito, y todas las miradas se posaron en él –Sí haciendo algo tan simple como eso logramos obtener el dinero que necesitamos, hay que hacerlo-.

-Estoy con ellos-. Ahora Akaito hablo. Y no paso mucho para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea. Después de todo, solo era un simple café, no debía ser tan difícil.

Al día siguiente comenzaron aponerse de acuerdo con todo lo necesario.

-Bien, según necesitamos un menú de comida-. Dijo Mikuo, que estaba con Miku, Haku, Luka y Rin. –Al parecer necesitan tener nombre y apariencia lindos-.

-Sera sencillo entonces-. Rin tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir. Al final les mostro lo que le pareció.

"_Vaso con agua…..50"_

Solo eso decía la hoja…

-Rin, está bien que seamos pobre, pero no vamos a poner algo tan obvio-. Luka le arrebato la hoja y comenzó a escribir. Mientras los encargados del vestuario eran Meito, Kaiko y Akaito.

-No tenemos dinero para tela, así que usaremos lo que exista en esta casa-. Juntaron cortinas, manteles, cobijas, toallas, tapetes, de todo.

-Comencemos con los más fáciles-. Dijo Kaiko, y se dieron a la tarea de trazar, cortar, juntar y coser.

Pero un café no puede ser café, sin un anuncio llamativo, y en esto estaban Dell, Gumi, Len, Gumiya, Piko y Gakuko. Atentos a la laptop del mayor.

-Ok, necesitamos algo que llame la atención-. Dijo Piko, y Dell comenzó a escribir en su computador. Al cabo de un rato vieron lo que el otro escribió.

"_Maid café y Hots club…entra estúpido y dame todo tu dinero que tengo que pagar deudas" _

Silencio…

-O si claro, eso traerá un millón de clientes Dell-. Dijo con sarcasmo Gumiya y Dell, lo miro enojado.

-Si no te parece, hazlo tú-. Cambiaron de lugares y Gumiya escribió.

"_Entra a este café y…te doy el número de teléfono de mi hermana :D"_

Y Gumiya termino con la cabeza estampada en la mesa de madera, Gumi lo azoto contra la mesa varias veces. Piko, Len y Gakuko pusieron sus ideas, pero no quedaba nada digno, o decente para anunciar. También estaban los encargados de arreglar la sala; Yuma, Kaito, Luki, Miki y Gakupo.

-Moveremos las sillas, y las mesas, para crear un espacio suficiente para pasar, y mover las sillas-. Dijo la única chica, los hombres asintieron y comenzaron a mover todo.

No llevaban ni la mitad del día cuando…

-¡No vamos a poner pulpo! ¡Y menos si el animal sigue vivo!-.

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡Podemos hacer takoyaki!-.

-¡Estás loca!-.

Alegaban los encargados del menú, ya que Luka quería poner pulpo en todo el menú, y si no, solo cosas marinas, las cuales son muy caras para su presupuesto diminuto. Y luego los gemelos hatsune querían puerro, y Rin quería naranjas…en resumen, lo más decente y aceptable era lo de Rin, pero Luka la dejo inconsciente a mitad de la pelea con un golpe en la cabeza. Y Haku…Haku había huido para refugiarse de la ira de sus compañeros.

-¡Ah! ¡Quítenme esta cosa!-. Gritaba Akaito, que termino atrapado en una máquina de coser, que seguía en movimiento, Meito y Kaiko trataban de salvarlo del inminente peligro de que se cosiera la mano a la ropa.

El anuncio, pues termino en una batalla campal de hombres contra mujeres, y Dell de juez. Se arrojaban de todo, incluso un jarrón que termino en la cabeza del juez y lo dejo inconsciente. Pero no les importo y continuaron.

Las mesas…termino una construcción extraña, parecía arte abstracto, no sabían cómo habían terminado así las mesas. Solo recordaban que Yuma y Kaito, comenzaron a platicar, y después todo termino como un monte de sillas y mesas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-. Pregunto Meiko, al ver a toda su familia en problemas colosales. Rin y Dell inconscientes, la montaña de sillas y mesas, los objetos voladores, la pelea del menú y a Akaito con una manta rosa cosida a su abrigo… No era buena idea dejarlos solos.

-Tenemos ligeros problemas técnicos-. Dijo tranquilo su hermano. Meiko no lograba creer la incompetencia de toda su familia. Pero se tranquilizo y suspiro. No podía matar a los que le ayudarían en el negocio, no aún.

-Familia…reunión, ahora-. Y todos se reunieron, Len cargo a su hermana, y Haku arrastro a su hermano, ya que ambos seguían en el mundo de los sueños. –Para mañana debe estar todo listo, ya que hable con las autoridades y ya me dieron premiso para hacer este café, así que de manera atenta les pido… ¡Que dejen de jugar y pónganse a trabajar!-. Grito, y todos asintieron con un grito débil y fueron a sus tareas, Meiko miro a los integrantes de su familia que seguían dormidos, y les arrojo agua fría encima, asiendo que ambos se levantaran; Rin gritando y Dell diciendo una sarta de sandeces indescifrables.

-¡I believe i can fly!-.

-¡I gonna see you peack!-. Gritaron ambos, alzando los brazos. Meiko, se sorprendió, ¿Qué demonios estaban soñando esos dos?

-Vallan a trabajar, y por el amor de Dios, practiquen más su ingles-. Les dijo, los mencionados desviaron la mirada sonrojados, se levantaron y fueron con sus respectivos grupos.

Al final del día, y comienzo del otro…ósea, las 2:25 a.m. terminaron todo, desde el simple menú, hasta las mesas. Y fueron a dormir. Pero no durmieron por más de 4 horas ya que Meiko los levanto a las 5:45 de la mañana.

-¡Arriba flojos! ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante!-. Despertó a Luki jalándolo de la cama y tirándolo, a Kaito le pego en la cabeza, con la cabeza de Akaito, y así, sucesivamente, despego de su abrazo a Gakuko de Gumiya, a Rin de Len. Hasta que todos estaban medio despiertos; tenían unas ojeras horribles.

Les arrojo sus respectivas ropas, y apenas si los pobres las podían sostener. Al final todos vestidos, ojerosos y cansados estaban frente a Meiko, ya también vestida.

-Tenemos que hacer publicidad-. Les dio un gran bonche de folletos, y los separo en grupos.

**Grupo #1**

Mikuo

Miki

Yuma

Kaiko

**Grupo #2**

Dell

Luka

Akaito

Meiko

**Grupo #3**

Haku

Len

Piko

Miku

**Grupo #4**

Kaito

Gakuko

Gumi

Meito

**Grupo #5**

Gumiya

Gakupo

Luki

Rin

Y fueron a rondar en las calles, parecían zombies, si no fuera porque Meiko se tomo la molestia de maquillarlos y quitarles las ojeras que tenían. Pero digamos que sus ganas eran diminutas. Con decir que Gumiya iba cargando a Rin en su espalda porque la niña iba dormida.

-¿Y para que nos levantamos tan temprano? No hay nadie en las calles-. Dijo Dell, iba caminando detrás de Meiko.

-Quien madruga…-.

-Encuentra todo cerrado-. Termino la frase Akaito, estaba de mal humor, más de lo normal. Meiko lo miro molesta.

-No se preocupen se a donde ir-. Dijo.

Caminaron un rato más, y llegaron a una escuela…secundaria.

-¿Una escuela?-. Pregunto Luka, arqueo sus cejas y miro a la líder del grupo. Esta sonrió y se acerco, ya que varios estudiantes estaban entrando a sus clases. Se detuvo frente a unos chicos y les sonrió. Realizo una ligera reverencia hablo con ellos, les dio un folleto y se despidieron.

-Tenemos varias posibles clientes aquí, así que a trabajar chicos-.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que les digamos? "Ey tu, ven a este lugar" o ¿Qué quieres?-. Dijo Akaito, Meiko se golpeo la frente, le tocaron los tipos más toscos.

-No, digan algo como…"Ojou-sama, ¿Me permitiría un segundo de su importante tiempo?" o "Ojou-sama, ¿Qué le parecería visitar este lugar?" o algo, pero tiene que ser amables y sobre todo, unos galanes en toda la palabra-. Dijo, Dell y Akaito entraron en shock, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ello, ellos ¿Rebajarse al nivel de un mero mayordomo? No, claro que no… -Recuerden, necesitamos conseguir dinero-.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué digo?-. Pregunto Luka, señalándose a sí misma.

-Pues di… "Goshujinsama, ¿No le gustaría visitar este lugar? Estoy segura que le encantara"-. Dijo Meiko, y sorprendió a Luka, ya que uso una voz, coqueta, respetuosa y tranquila, Luka estaba segura que podía hacerlo se dio ánimos sola y se acerco, junto con Meiko a la entrada de la escuela. Mientras Dell y Akaito estaban en el abismo…necesitaban el dinero…pero no querían rebajarse a tal nivel ¿Qué tenían que hacer?

Mientras Mikuo y su grupo iban de maravilla, ya llevaban la mitad de los folletos; a pesar de que Yuma quería huir o se ponía nervioso, eso ayudaba. Era pan comido.

Piko estaba nervioso, su equipo se dividió para abarcar más espacio, y mejor tiempo…pero ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él? Una anciana, en toda regla, se le acerco y le hizo platica, Piko, siendo amable le continuo…pero eso ya era demasiado, lo seguía de un lado a otro…

-O…ojou-sama… ¿Sería tan amable de dejar de seguirme?-. Dijo, viendo a la señora, esta se sonrojo y rio.

-O vamos, ya soy mayor, no me llames así-.

-Entonces…o…obaasan...-. El ambiente se tenso, a Piko no se le ocurrió otro apelativo para la señora, después de todo, la señora tenia edad suficiente para ser su abuela.

-… ¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Eh…o…o…oneesan...-. Dijo por último, y la señora volvió a reír, y abrazo al pobre chico. Piko estaba al borde de la cólera –_Maldita sea…_-. Se dijo mentalmente, pero al ver a Miku a lo lejos se separo de la señora. –Lo lamento mucho, pero me tengo que ir-. Realizo una reverencia y salió corriendo, dejando una estela de polvo detrás de él.

Por otro lado Meito estaba arto, Kaito se la pasó tragando helado, no sabía de dónde lo sacaba pero lo tenía, pero dejando de lado que se agarro a golpes a Kaito, todo marcho bien, la idea de su hermana estaba dando frutos, unos frutos productivos y gordos.

Y el último grupo…Gakupo termino terriblemente golpeado por Luki, ya que se comenzaron a pelear por Luka, así que decidieron arreglar las cosas como hombre, y se pelearon, a los minutos Gakupo termino inconsciente, Gumiya lo llevaba arrastrando, y en cuanto a los folletos todo iba bien.

Regresaron a su casa, ahora un café.

-Por lo visto toda salió bien-. Dijo Meiko sentándose en una silla, todos asintieron. –Solo nos resta esperar, y dividir una que otra tarea-.

-¿Tarea? ¿Cuáles? Pensé que todo estaba a cavado-. Dijo Gakuko, ella daba todo por hecho, no recordaba que faltara algo.

-La comida, necesitamos a alguien que esté en la cocina para…-.

-¡Yo!-. La interrumpieron, Dell y Akaito tenían la mano levantada como si estuvieran en la escuela -¡Yo me hare cargo de eso!-. Dijeron juntos y decididos. Meiko se rio.

-No, ustedes no lo harán. Si como anfitriones son los mejores-. Dijo, y la maldad y poder estaban en sus palabras…después de que ella y Luka vieron lo amables que llegan a ser esos dos, incluso a ser respetuosos y para sorpresa ser el príncipe azul de varias. Meiko iba a usar eso en su favor, no solo para el trabajo, también para mantenerlos controlados. –Sera un desperdicio si ustedes se quedan en la cocina, después de todo, las chicas que hablaron con ustedes los buscaran-.

-Maldita…-.

-Desgraciada…-. Ambos querían matarla, la deseaban matar…pero no podían, tenían a Kaito y Meito presentes…si atacaban a Meiko, los más dañados iba a ser ellos.

Tocaron el timbre, y todo se volvió silencio, Haku se levanto y fue a abrir, para después voltear y ver a toda su familia y con la voz más lúgubre, espantosa y seria, al igual que su rostro de sorpresa les dijo

-Un cliente…-.

* * *

><p>¡Au!(?) jajajajaja no sé de que me rió ._.<p> 


	2. Problemas, reglas y accidentes

¿Que pasho? jajaja xD

Me quedo realmente corto ;D pero me gusto xD

* * *

><p>La salarecibidor/comedor/ahora-café se torno negro y hasta un rayo cayó detrás de los presentes, y sus caras de asombro e incredibilidad…un cliente, tenían un cliente.

-¿Qué hago?...-. Pregunto Haku, viendo a todos, principalmente a su hermano, que era quien la ayudaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡¿Qué es? ¡¿Hombre o mujer?-. Pregunto Akaito cerrando los puños y rezando para que fuera hombre.

-Hombre…-. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Meiko se levanto.

-Gakuko, Dell, Yuma y Miki a la cocina ahora-. Estos asintieron y corrieron a la cocina. –Haku, déjalo pasar-. La mencionada asintió y abrió totalmente la puerta.

-_¡¿Qué demonios es "eso"?_-. Pensaron los presentes; el "eso" era el cliente, tenia lentes de fondo de botella, estaba casi calvo, bajo y gordo… no podían creerlo…

-¿Tú lo invitaste?...-. Le susurro Rin a Luka, y esta negó…Nadie recordaba haberlo visto antes. Haku, que ya iba de camino hacia la cocina donde estaba su amado protector, fue detenida, por alguien que la tomo del hombro.

-Querida, ve y atiéndelo-. Le dijo Meiko, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-Pe…pero no…-.

-Que vallas te dije-.

Haku se encontraba ahora frente a "eso" y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Bienvenido Goshujinsama-. El tipo la miro, de pies a cabeza. Y Haku sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda, pero no dejo de sonreír. –Le daré una mesa, sígame por favor-. Camino, y la "cosa" le siguió.

-_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me pasa esto precisamente a mí?..._-. Haku, maldecía su suerte. Todos los demás veían atentos…desde un rincón oscuro y en silencio total. Haku dejo a "eso" en una mesa, "eso" se sentó y volvió a mira a Haku.

-Go…Goshujinsama…Qu… ¿Qué desea comer?-. Pregunto, su tartamudeo iba en aumento.

-Esto va mal, se está poniendo nerviosa-. Hablo Piko, y todos dijeron un "aja" disimulado y casi inaudible. La "cosa" le dijo a Haku, la chica anoto y se fue…corriendo a la cocina.

En la cocina, no hacían nada, estaban en la lela total, hasta que llego Haku y tacleo literalmente, a Dell. Ambos salieron volando. Haku le dijo a Dell lo que paso, o trato ya que hablo muy rápido y su hermano no entendió absolutamente nada. Al final les dio la orden.

-¿Y como se supone que haremos esto?-.

-Déjenmelo a mí-. Gakuko saco unas latas de atún, vinagre, y restos de pizza…lo mesclo todos y sus compañeros con cara de asco miraba ese ritual, llamado "cocinar". Al cabo de unos minutos lo tenían listo.

-¡Por la **** de la ****! Se ve comestible-. Hablo Yuma, sin remordimiento por la palabras anti sonantes que grito en su asombro.

-Ve a ver si quiere algo más-. Haku acato la orden de Miki y salió.

En el rincón oscuro y silencioso, todos miraban asustados e impotentes, lo que pasaba en la sala/recibidor/comedor/ahora-café…no sabían que hacer…Mientras en la cocina.

-Está muy silencioso allá fuera, iré a ver-. Dell salió…y vio como su hermana (mayor, cabe decir) era acosada por una cosa que no logro descifrar. Camino a paso firme, y a la "cosa" le rompió un plato en la cabeza…un plato muy costoso.

- Goshujinsama, está PROHIBIDO tocar a las maid, en especial a ESTA maid-. Dijo, todos sus compañeros sabían que pasaría, no por nada Haku siempre pedía ayuda a su hermanito…ya que su hermanito era bastante celoso y agresivo. –Así que le pediré de la manera más atenta y amable… ¡Que se largué de aquí!-. Y una "cosa" salió volando por la puerta principal.

-Y díganme…si están viendo… ¿Por qué no hicieron algo? y miro a su familia, y todos lo que recibieron esa mirada juraron ver los ojos rojos de Dell, brillar…los quería e iba a matar.

-Tra… ¡Tranquilos todos! Hagamos una reunión-. Meiko hablo y todos la miraron, se sentaron en círculo alrededor de ella. –Está bien, esto fue un error y peligro inminente, así que pondremos reglas, pero antes. Levante la mano quien sea hermano/amigo/lo-que-sea celoso-.

Y todos los hombres de la casa levantaron la mano.

-Bien, ahora levanten la mano la que sea hermana/amiga/lo-que-sea celosa-. Y todas levantaron la mano. -¿Acaso no les da pena? No deben ser tan celosas chicas-.

-Pero si tú también tienes la mano levantada-. Meiko miro su mano derecha, y efectivamente estaba levantada. La bajo al instante y tosió falsamente. –Ejem…Creo que necesitamos unas reglas para este lugar-.

"_No tocar a las maid, ni a los anfitriones._

_No acosarlos._

_No agredir._

_No pedir datos personales."_

Mostro la lista, y a todos les pareció. Casi por arte de magia, terminando de poner ese lindo y vistoso letrero (una cartulina fosforescente con letras de tamaño familiar de color rojo) fue colocada en el centro del lugar, tocaron la puerta. Y ahora fue Luki quien abrió la puerta.

Se giro y con realizo señas, que nadie entendió. Luki las volvió a hacer, estaba retorciéndose y nada…

-¿Estas bailando tectonic?-.

-¡Que son estudiantes! ¡Imbécil ¿Cómo crees que voy a bailar eso?-. Le arrojo un florero a Len, mientras gritaba eso. Abrieron la puerta, y efectivamente eran varios estudiantes, mujeres y hombres. Ahora para que no pasara nada fue Meiko.

-Bienvenidos-. Dijo y sonrió, la familia esta sorprendidos, parecía que flores y lucecitas volaban alrededor de Meiko…

-¿Qué demonios hacen?... pregunto Gumi a Gakupo, que traía una lámpara, y a Gumiya que traía flores y un ventilador.

-Creamos atmosfera-. Dijeron, y Gumi apretó los puños, sus hermanos, eran unos idiotas.

Mientras Meiko ya los había llevado a unas mesas, y a las chicas les dio algo parecido a un menú.

-Pueden escoger a su anfitrión chicas-. Dijo con una sonrisa, y en el famosísimo rincón oscuro, los hombres miraban atentos.

-¿Cuándo demonios hizo eso?-.

-Creo que fue lo único que hizo-. Contesto Kaiko, dejando a Meito en silencio.

Las clientas meditaron, para después decirle a Meiko.

-No escucho…-. Dijo Miku, y de repente llego Meiko, tomo de la muñeca a Gumiya y Mikuo y se los llevo arrastrando, cuando llego a la mesa, los tiro al piso. Los chicos se levantaron realmente enojados.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¡No somos costales para que nos arrastres así!-. Le gritaron a Meiko, esta los ignoro y fue de regreso al rincón…

-¡NO!-.

-¡Suéltate!-. Estaba jalando de los pies a Akaito, que estaba sujetado con uñas y dientes a la pared, no quería salir de ahí. No quería que TODOS lo vieran trabajar.

-¡Te dije que te soltaras maldito!-. Jalo con toda su fuerza a Akaito, y el chico termino soltándose y salió colando, tirando a Gumiya y Mikuo. Meiko se volvió a acercar, ahora con una sonrisa.

-Lamento la tardanza, aquí están-. Y miro de reojo a los pobres chicos, que estaban en el suelo.

-_Más les vale trabajar bien, o les corto el ****_-. Fue lo que entendieron los chicos con esa mirada, se levantaron en cuanto Meiko se fue. Y sonrieron…sí, incluso Akaito sonrió. Y parecía el fin del mundo, Akaito sonriendo y siendo respetuoso. Lo seguían con la mirada.

-Es un gusto conocerla Ojou-sama-. Dijeron, y Kaiko estaba dándose de topes en la paren, por la envidia y celos…su hermano siendo el más amable y caballeroso del mundo, y no podía acercarse a verlo.

-¡Esperen! Aún esta Kaito-. Miro a su hermano restante, y Meiko ya lo llevaba a la mesa donde estaban los otros tres. La pared del rincón, termino con un agujero, muy difícil de tapar.

Las maid, de los estudiantes masculinos fueron Miki, Gakuko, Luka y Meiko…

Se sorprendieron de lo bien que iba todo, en la cocina todo tranquilo, a pesar de estar algo aprestados, ya que gracias a que Kaiko realizo un agujero, cambiaron de escondite, ahora la "base" era la cocina. Mientras en la sala/recibidor/comedor/ahora-café, los anfitriones estaban platicando, y las maid atendiendo. Cuando de repente…Mikuo soltó una carcajada… todos se le quedaron viendo espantados, tenía una risa estruendosa, pero sobre todo contagiosa… Contagio a su clienta, y estos a los demás…En la cocina Rin los miraba con miedo verdadero. Al cabo de un rato, y de que Mikuo dejara de quejarse del dolor de su estomago por su repentino ataque de risa, causado por su clienta (un chiste…Mikuo se reía incluso de cosas triviales) volvieron a atender normal…

Y llego más gente, mucha más gente…y ahora toco el turno de hacer el ridículo a Dell. Como anterior mente Meiko también lo tuvo que llevar arrastrando.

-Trabaja bien-. Le susurro Meiko. Dell gruño por lo bajo, para después mirar a la chica frente a él.

-Bienvenida Ojou-sama-. El espacio y lugar se congelo, Dell sentía las miradas de su familia sobre él, y se sonrojo involuntariamente. Y se sentó frente a la clienta. Y Gumi llego a recibir la orden. Dell giro y miro a Akaito, que le daba una mirada de superioridad.

-_Si yo me jodo, te jodes conmigo_-. Decía esa mirada, y Dell disimuladamente le mostro el dedo medio de la mano. Akaito realizo una mueca ante eso.

Gumi llego con la orden, y miro el duelo de miradas y groserías de Dell y Akaito, y rogo que no fueran a los golpes y palabras. Pero no estuvo el mundo a su favor.

-¿Quieres pelear?-.

-Adelante, no te tengo miedo, maldito conejo-.

-¿Qué dijiste fan de Rosita fresita?-.

-Al menos no me decoloro el cabello-.

-Yo no me pongo lentes de contacto-. Ya estaban frente a frente, y ellos se decían amigos. Meiko camino hasta ellos.

-Oigan no peleen a…-. Se tropezó, con sus propios pies, y empujo a Akaito, que empujo a Dell, Dell cayó sobre Gumi, Gumi arrojo su bandeja, que salió volando y le dio a Yuma, Yuma camino y cayó sobre Luka, Luka tomo el tobillo de Piko, Piko jalo el cabello de Miku, Miku grito y espanto a Rin, que tiro la jarra con agua, Len se resbalo con el agua y se llevo a Miki, Miki se trato de sostener y agarro a Gumiya, Gumiya que se iba parando toco lo primero que encontró, Gakuko sintió que le tocaban el trasero y corrió, choco con Luki, Luki arrojo la comida que traía hacia atrás, y la comida cayó en los ojos de Meito, Meito corrió y cayó sobre Kaiko, tocándola en sus atributos, la chica grito y pataleo tirando a Kaito que iba a tratar de ayudar, Kaito jalo a Haku de la mano, y esta, tomo del tobillo a Mikuo, arrojo el refresco que traía y cayó sobre Gakupo que le entro en los ojos y corrió, tropezándose con Meiko y cayendo de lleno al piso; con la cara por delante.

Cri cri cri

Un grillo canto, y todos los clientes miraron tal escena, entre graciosa y penosa, la familia, aun todos en su posición miraron furiosos a Meiko, esta sonrió nerviosa y les dijo…

-Perdón…-.

Se levantaron y la rodearon.

-¡Ten más cuidado!-.

-¡Fíjate lo que pasó!-.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes caminar?-. Le criticaban y gritaban. Mientras los clientes, si bien les pareció raro, agradecían el improvisado fanservice que se les dio, ya que más de uno vio debajo de las faldas de las maid, y más de una alargo la mano para tocar una que otra cosa de los anfitriones. Aunque los aludidos ni cuenta se dieron de eso, y si lo notaron, estaban muy ocupados regañando a Meiko como para alegar de eso.

Después de pedir una disculpa pública y curarse los chichones que todas las chicas le dejaron, volvieron al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Yo y mis tonterias xD<p>

A Dell le dice conejo, porque si se fijan los conejos son blancos y de ojos rojos :3


	3. Publicidad, venganza y ¿Superman?

Hola! Hace mucho no subo de este fic xD

Pero hoy actualizare los tres fics incompletos que tengo! xDD Próximamente saldré de vacaciones! Wiiiiii~

* * *

><p>Al acabar el día y que cerraran el nuevo negocio. Todos suspiraron, estaban cansados, se sentaron donde pudieron. Y claro, estaban contando las ganancias del primer día de arduo trabajo. El encargado del dinero, Meito, lo contaba rápido y de manera efectiva. Hasta que dejo todo en la mesa, y el resto de la familia lo miro.<p>

-No tenemos suficiente. Ni siquiera para pagar la deuda del agua-. Dictamino, el resto entro en depresión. –No queda de otra, tendremos que continuar con esto-. Ante esto, los más incómodos, fue ese par de gritones e histéricos que les daba horror actuar así…sí; Akaito y Dell, que se fueron al rincón oscuro y se fueron a deprimir aun más.

-Necesitamos más clientela-. Meiko se paro firme ante todos. –Mañana habrá un evento en el centro comercial, irán los de la televisión. Unos de nosotros tenemos que ir, para hacer publicidad-.

-¡Nosotros!-. Gritaron Gumi y su hermano, que se levantaron de donde estaban, y se acercaron a Meiko.

-Nosotros podemos Gumiya, y Gumi asintió. Meiko acepto. A la mañana siguiente irían al centro comercial a hacer publicidad…Por alguna razón, a Meito le daba mala espina que fueran esos dos.

Al día siguiente Meiko les dijo que tenían que ir vestidos y llevar folletos, los hermanos aceptaron y salieron de su hogar. En el camino, era más que obvio las miradas que tenían sobre ellos, pero no les importaba. Al llegar buscaron el negocio donde iban a estar las cámaras…y cuál fue su sorpresa que iba a ser una sex shop.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-.

-¿Se puede hacer publicidad a un negocio así?-. Se vieron confundidos, y lo ignoraron y se acercaron.

Mientras en casa, decidieron prender la t.v y poner el canal que iba a ser trasmitido en vivo. Esperaron pacientes y vieron unos cuantos comerciales de crema para los cayos, pie de atleta y calcetines contra las hemorroides. Hasta que ya salió el bendito comercial que querían.

-Hola señor televidente, hoy se hará una gran oferta en la inauguración de esta tienda-. Dijo el conductor. –Así que les mostrare el interior de la tienda y…-. Entonces, en la pantalla salió Gumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Saben que es esta tienda?-. Pregunto señalando la pantalla, su familia del otro lado de la pantalla negaron con la cabeza. Entonces salió Gumiya y señalo también la pantalla.

-Una sex shop. Señores ¿Acaso aquí pueden traer a su familia? No, no pueden-.

-Solo gente mayor de edad, y personas sadomasoquistas pueden, pero no se preocupen-.

-Nosotros conocemos un mejor lugar-. Gumi saco un folleto y lo puso frente a la cámara, acaparando toda la toma.

Mientras en el centro comercial, Gumi sostenía el folleto frente a la cámara.

-Este es un lugar 100% familiar-.

-Y muy divertido-.

-Mucho más que esta tienda… a su hermano, buscando una palabra adecuada, para catalogar el lugar.

-Tan…exótica-.

-¡Quítense! ¡¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ¡No pueden interferir en t.v! ¡Menos si es vivo!-. Grito el presentador, haciendo a un lado a los hermanos, y dejando ver la pelea que tenían en vivo. Gumiya se cruzo de brazos y Gumi coloco sus manos en su cadera, miraban con fastidio y superioridad al tipo.

-Mira que pasar una sex shop en t.v-.

-No es nada adecuado-. En casa su familia estaba en suspenso, cuando esos dos comenzaban a comenzar y terminar frases juntos, se ponía feo el asunto. –Además, que un anciano como usted lo publica-.

-No vendrá nadie. Después de todo un pervertido lo anuncia-. El conductor frunció el seño ¿Y esos niños quienes eran?

-¡Cállense! ¡Respeten a sus mayores!-.

-Claro, así será-.

-Venerable anciano-. La sonrisa que daban ellos era para nada linda. -¿Qué le parece si arreglamos esto?-. Dijo Gumi.

-Juguemos a piedra papel y tijeras-. La cámara enfoco a los hermanos. –Quien gane podrá hacer publicidad todo lo que dure esto-.

El conductor río.

-Acepto-. Dijo. Y con quien iba a "pelear" era Gumiya. Se pusieron frente a frente, y se colocaron en posición.

-_Ja, estos niños no saben con quién se meten. Desde pequeño he ganado, así que no tiene oportunidad contra mí_-. Pensó, y sonrió, daba por ganada esa pelea.

-Bien; un, dos… Gumiya.

-¡Tres!-. Cuando mostraron que iban a sacar, Gumi pateo por detrás al conductor, entre las piernas, el conductor grito, y abrió la mano. Termino así, en resumen, Gumi fauleo al conductor, que extendió la mano y Gumiya mostro tijeras…terminaron ganando.

-¡Ganamos!-. Canturrearon los hermanos, y la cámara tomo al conductor que tenía las manos entre las piernas y sacando espuma de la boca.

-Eso…es…tr…trampa…-.

-No es cierto-.

-Ganamos bien-. Defendieron. –Además, que prefiere el público.- Se pusieron frente al público.

-Un conductor feo y anciano-. Señalaron al conductor, y nadie dijo nada… -O a una bella maid-. Señalo a Gumi.

-Y un atractivo anfitrióñalo a Gumiya. Y todo el público grito. –Está más que claro ¿No?-.

En casa, toda la familia veían en total silencio la t.v.

-Sabía que pasaría esto-. Dijo Meito. Y todos asintieron. Hasta que tocaron la puerta y voltearon.

-Disculpen… ¿Este es el café que anuncian en la tele?-.

Se levantaron y sonrieron.

-Así es Goshujinsama-. Dijeron.

A pesar del modo poco ortodoxo y legal que usaron, atrajeron mucha clientela, mientras en t.v, Gumi y Gumiya seguían jugando y regalando folletos. Eran buenos para robar cámara, ya ganar juegos, aunque fuera con trampa. Y claro, tenían un buen don de la palabra.

-¡Meiko! ¡Prende la radio que estamos en la tele!-. Gritaron a la cámara.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mientras en la casa, estaba igual de lleno que el día anterior…Meito entro a la cocina, y encontró a su hermana hurgando en el refrigerador.

-¿Qué buscas?-. Pregunto y Meiko se levanto, con una lata de cerveza.

Fuera de la cocina era tranquilidad…teniendo en cuenta que Luki y Luka de vez en cuando insultaban disimuladamente a los clientes, y que Dell y Akaito de nuevo...Prácticamente lo único diferente era los Megpoid aun no estaban en casa.

-¡Dámela!-.

-¡Muérete!-. Escucharon y los Sakine salieron de la cocina, estaban en plena guerra. Y de la nada, salió volando una lata de cerveza. Al parecer era por eso por lo que peleaban.

-No te la daré-.

-No es que quieras-. Prácticamente solo les faltaba poder volar y ser rubios, para ser exactamente que un súper saiyajin. A mano limpia estaban peleando, los clientes estaban aterrados, pero los otros no, era la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Está bien que peleen?-. Le preguntaron a Miki, la chica sonrió.

-Descuide, es completamente normal, relájese e ignórelos-. Le dijo y se fue, pasando entre los Sakine que continuaban peleando…Hasta que la lata, cayó en manos de una de las peores personas; Akaito. Los hermanos se detuvieron y observaron al otro. Akaito tomo la lata entre sus manos y la observo, examino… Y se levanto.

-Akaito, por favor…-.

-Deja eso en la mesa…-. Rogaron los otros dos…Akaito la arrojo unas dos veces al aire y la atrapo, sonrió con malicia y miro a Dell, que estaba frente a él.

-Mira Dell, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco?-. Pregunto, el mencionado se levanto y le sonrió de igual manera.

-Me parece bien. Juguemos-.

Akaito tomo con ambas manos la lata, y se coloco en pose de lanzador, como en el beisbol, Dell tomo el paraguas de su clienta y se coloco como bateador.

-¡Juguemos!-. Gritaron, se escucho el "NO" que gritaron los Sakine, Akaito los ignoro y arrojo la lata con todas sus fuerzas, y Dell la golpeo con la misma cantidad de fuerza, la lata salió volando, rompiendo el cristal de la casa, y los Sakine solo atinaron a ir a llorar a la ventana rota. Los otros dos, solo se sentaron victoriosos. Esos dos, ya merecían un escarmiento.

Lo único en lo que concluyeron los Sakine, es que ese par, deberían estar en las ligas mayores del beisbol…serian un éxito rotundo.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mientras los otros dos que fueron a hacer publicidad ya iba de regreso a su hogar, tranquilos de la vida caminaban por las calle, de nuevo llamando la atención, pero sin importarles…Hasta que vieron algo en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto Gumiya, señalando el lugar.

-¿Un avión?-. Dijo Gumi.

-¿Un pájaro?-.

-¡No! ¡Es Superman!-. Grito Gumi, riendo ante su broma, recibiendo una mirada de cansancio de su hermano.

-No… ¿Se está acercando?-. Gumi dejo de reír, y miro, en cierta manera el ovejo se acercaba a ellos.

-Sí...parece… de acabara de hablar, el OVNI le dio en la cabeza, Gumiya grito como niña y se agacho tomando a Gumi en los brazos.

-¡Gumi! ¡Gumi!, y no obtuvo respuesta. Y la comenzó a zarandear. -¡Despierta mujer! ¡Despierta caray!-. La zarandeaba de una manera que daba miedo, la gente fingía que no los veían. Gumiya se detuvo, miro a los lados, y le levanto el traje de maid a su hermana. –Son blancos-. Dijo, y volvió a acomodar el vestido. Gumiya tosió falsamente. Y cargo a su hermana.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En la casa Meito y Meiko aun lloraban la perdida de la cerveza, siendo consolados por Kaiko y Kaito. Y siendo ignorados por el resto de la familia. La puerta se abrió y entraron los Megpoid, bueno entro Gumiya cargando a Gumi en su espalda.

-Ya llegamos-. Dijo y todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Un OVNI la noqueo-. Y todos se quedaron en silencio, un…OVNI, un OVNI le había caído en la cabeza a Gumi…Gumiya paso de largo y fue a la habitación de la chica, donde la dejo…Bueno se quedo con ella, ya que no quería trabajar.

En la sala/recibidor/comedor/ahora-café, al dichoso OVNI le cambiaron el nombre a LVNI que era Lata Voladora No Identificada, ya que todos sabían perfectamente que eso que le cayó a la pobre Gumi había sido la lata que Dell bateo. Pero decidieron callarse es secreto.

* * *

><p>Y me cambie el nombre! :D<p> 


	4. Embargo y ninjas ¡De gozaru!

ah...ya me canse xD

Solo me falto uno, pero lo actualizo después XD

* * *

><p>-¡¿Nos embargan?-. Gritaron todos, cuando llego Miriam, una encargada de una casa de préstamos, junto con Big Al, y Bruno, también encargados de casas de préstamos.<p>

-¡¿Cómo que nos embarga?-. Pregunto Meiko, tomando a Miriam del cuello de la blusa.

-Como oíste, deben demasiado, ya les aplace la deuda 7 meses, no podemos esperar más-. Contesto, quitando las manos de Meiko de su persona.

-¡¿Y ustedes?-. Grito, a Big Al y Bruno.

-Lo siento Meiko, pero no puedo dejártelo pasar ahora-. Dijo Al.

-Perdóname, pero ya pasó la fecha límite-. Dijo Bruno, y los ojos de Meiko se llenaron de lágrimas, y comenzó a llorar cual telenovela, hasta mordiendo un pañuelo…bueno, una servilleta de papel, que parecía se la estaba comiendo. Así que si Meiko entraba en algún transe, o estaba ebria, o en sus días quien tomaba control de la casa era Meito, el susodicho se acerco a los embargadores, y con una linda voz, cantarina y amable les dijo.

-¡Ni crean que van a llevarse algo de aquí!-. Grito, y les cerró la puerto en la cara, dejando a los otros tres con cara de asombro. Pero tampoco se iban a dar por vencidos, querían su dinero de vuelta, fuera como fuera.

-Bien con esto ya se arreglo el problema-. Dijo Meito sacudiéndose las manos de un polvo inexistente, hasta que la puerta de la casa salió volando hecha pedazos, todos se sorprendieron, y suerte no tenían clientes aún.

-Escúchame bien, por muy papacito que estés, me van a pagar-. Dijo Miriam, entro y tomo lo primero que le pareció de valor; ósea, al podre de Mikuo, lo cargo como costal, los otros dos entraron y también se cargaron a personas, las cuales fueron Miku y Miki. Los tres tenían caras de shock.

-Escuchen, a menos que nos paguen todo lo que deben, nos embargaremos a estos-. Dijo Bruno, señalando a los pobres chicos, que seguían en silencio total.

-Esperaremos donde siempre-. Dijo Al, y cuando se disponían a salir, las chicas gritaron y Mikuo tomo a Gakupo del cabello.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Hagan algo!-. Grito, jalando al pobre samurái, que agonizaba. Miku pataleaba, y Miki le jalaba el cabello a su raptor.

-Chicos-. Escucharon, y miraron a Meito, que les sonrió y como si fueran sus compañeros a la cárcel les dijo. –Iremos por ustedes, solo esperen-. Y los ahora raptados, se convirtieron en piedra, los embargadores aprovecharon y se los llevaron.

-¡Me la pagaras Meito! ¡Lo juro maldito!-. Se escucho el grito de Mikuo a lo lejos, los demás en la casa, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?-. Gakuko rompió el silencio, después de todo, tenían que pagar todo, si no, los Hatsune y Miki, nunca volverían a casa.

Mientras, a lo lejos, y en diferentes casas, porque ni crean que Bruno, Miriam, y Al, vivían en la misma casa, solo estaban unidos porque Meiko les debía a los tres, a decir verdad así se conocieron, porque a los tres, Meiko les pidió prestado. En casa de la única mujer, que se llevo al podre de Mikuo, tenia al chico al borde de la locura, de todas las personas del grande mundo le toco esa, le toco esa tipa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...

-¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?-. Grito Mikuo, teniendo un látigo en las manos, y una Miriam bastante feliz. -¡¿Por qué me tubo que tocar una maldita tipa masoquista?-. Se revolvió el cabello, tenía unas ganas de golpearse contra la pared, pero ahí ni podía, porque la pared estaba tapizada de alfombra color fiusha, ¡Fiusha!

-Vamos no están malo como parece-. Dijo Miriam, y Mikuo ya estaba totalmente furioso y tomo el látigo y la comenzó a golpear.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¡¿EH?¡¿Contesta?-. Gritaba, y aunque el propósito de Mikuo era lastimarla, no logro nada más que ella sonriera feliz de la vida siendo golpeada por un host.

Cambiando de casa, estaba Miki con Al, aunque ahora resulta que la chica traía un overol gastado y lleno de grasa, con cara de pocos amigos, ya que resulto que el súper pasatiempo de Al era arreglar autos, cosa que a Miki le importaba un reverendo pepino, nunca le interesaron las maquinas esas.

-Si tanto querías a alguien que te ayudara pudiste traerte a un hombre-. Dijo Miki, pasándole una llave, Al solo rio un tanto nervioso.

-Sería bastante raro que me trajera un hombre, además, prefiero estar en compañía de un linda chica-. Contesto con una sonrisa, cual comercial de pasta dental, y mostrándole el pulgar.

-Pederasta-. Contesto Miki, con ojos acusadores.

-¿Qué? N-no…-.

-Pervertido, Hentai-. Dijo Miki, y camino hasta la entrada del garaje.

-Deja de decirme así…-. Pidio Al, pero Miki continuo diciendo eso como si fuera una canción, hasta ritmo le coloco, a pesar de que Miki tuviera una tierna apariencia, era una fiera muy difícil de domar, con pregúntale a Yuma y Piko como les iba cuando la hacían enojar era más que suficiente.

-Heeeentaaaiiii~ Aquí tienes la llave de ocho cuartooos~-. Canto Miki, entregando dicha llave, Al, se quería esconder en el centro de la tierra.

También Bruno tenía problemas, con Miku y su hermana Clara. Quién diría que la actitud de diva incomprendida de Miku molestara a la otra diva incomprendida que era Clara. Lo tenían de un lado otro, y según la maid era Miku, entonces

-¿Por qué tengo que trabajar yo?-. Pregunto, y Miku apenas y lo miro.

-¿Pondrás a trabajar a una dama como yo?-. Pregunto Miku, señalándose.

-Los hombres deben hacer el trabajo duro, para que las damas no se lastimen-. Dijo Clara, que estaba frente a Miku, al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo, para molestar a Bruno y ellas permanecer en una linda hermandad ahora declarada.

-Yo no veo a ninguna dama…-. Dijo para sí, pero lo escucharon, y lo patearon haciéndolo volar hasta la cocina. Bruno se estrello contra el pulcro mármol.

-¡Haz la comida!-. Gritaron las chicas.

-Espero te sientas cómoda en tu estancia-. Le dijo Clara, con una sonrisa a Miku.

-Si estas tú, mi nueva amiga, me sentiré cómoda donde sea-. Contesto con una sonrisa. Y comenzaron a reírse como las tipas malas de los animes.

-Jojojojojojo-. Escuchaba Bruno, y después escucho –Jujujujuju-. Las risas de Miku y Clara.

-Las dos brujas….- Volvió a susurrar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-. Gritaron las dos chicas, al parecer tenían oídos supersónicos, solo para lo que les conviene.

Mientras en la casa de los demás, Meiko salió de su transe, y le contaron lo sucedido, y todos se pusieron a pensar en una manera de conseguir dinero para poder rescatar a sus compañeros raptados, aunque ninguno sabia como, apenas y se les había ocurrido lo del maid café y el host, además, listos listos…no eran, ya que se les iba muy seguido el hilo de la conversación, solo porque la casa no apestaba a puerro y porque Piko no era torturado por Miki, se acordaban de la ausencia de los otros.

–Bien; el único plan, que fue aportado por Yuma y solo lo dijo porque se le ocurrió a lo imbécil es…-. Dijo Meiko, y señalo al susodicho. Que saludo al resto de la familia. –Meternos a sus casas como ninjas y rescatar a nuestros compañeros, y dejarles un lindo regalo para que intenten olvidar su deuda-.

Dijo, aunque la mayoría no pasó de "Meternos a sus casas como ninjas", así que aceptaron, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Kaiko había hecho unos lindos trajes ninja para todos, aunque los hizo de color respectivo a cada uno…bastante llamativos. Y se pasaron todo el día vestidos de ninjas, incluso atendieron el café, vestidos, y los clientes solo pensaron que era una temática, así que no dijeron nada…Además, los trajes eran ajustados, y les daban una linda perspectiva de sus hots y maid´s.

Mikuo suspiro, y se sentó en el piso, estaba cansado…Toda la tarde se la paso, ya sea con el látigo, las lámparas o alejando a la tipa esa de él…A partir de ese día, tenía una fobia a los masoquistas. Se había encerrado en el cuarto fiusha, porque era ese donde había cama, o el baño, la sala, u otros lados incómodos, ya daba por hecho que se quedaría ahí por algún tiempo.

Miki después de que acabaran con ese auto, la llevo a que arreglaran el techo, y todo el día Miki le canto que era un pervertido, pasando desde una ópera hasta una electrónica, incluso hizo una coreografía para cada ritmo, aunque la letra era la misma, hasta actuaba, hacia caras para cada oración cantada de cada una, por suerte, nadie la escuchaba cantar esas cosas.

Miku, prácticamente hizo que en esa casa se creara un reino entre ella y Clara, Bruno era el criado y tenía que hacer todo lo que le mandaran, incluso Miku le quito su cama, Bruno iba a tener que dormir en la tina, donde se llevo unas cobijas y una almohada; prácticamente era una parodia agria del cuento de cenicienta, pero aquí no existía madrastra.

En la casa estaban todos aun con sus trajes de ninja, el negocio estaba cerrado, y tenían la luz apagada, solo una velita iluminaba.

-Bien chicos, nos dividiremos en tres para rescatar a cada uno, ¿Entendieron? De gozaru*-. Dijo Meiko, y la mayoría asintió. – Los quipos ya los conocen, así que vamos, de gozaru-.

-¿Por qué demonios dices "de gozaru"?-. Pregunto Akaito, que estaba junto a Dell.

-Para crear más ambiente, de gozaru-. Contesto Meiko, y los otros dos rodaron los ojos. –Rin, Luka, Haku, vallan por Miku-. Los mencionados asintieron.

-Akaito, Meito y Kaito, por Miki-.

-Yuma, Piko, Len, por Mikuo-.

-Meiko, sobra gente-. Dijo Meito, Meiko se puso a contar a su familia con los dedos.

-Entonces;

**1.-**Rin, Luka, Haku, Gakuko, Gakupo, y yo.

**2.-**Akaito, Meito, Kaito, Gumi, Dell.

**3.-**Yuma, Piko, Len, Kaiko, Gumiya, Luki.

-¿Así? Bueno, vámonos-. Se levanto, y alzo el puño. -¡De gozaru!-.

-¡De gozaru!-. Gritaron todos, y los vecinos se preguntaron, que demonios hacían los vecinos para andar gritando esa palabra. Salieron de la casa, abriendo la puerta, porque las habilidades ninjas solo Yuma, Gakuko y Gakupo las poseían, pero velocidad asombrosa, todos la tenían, al fin servía de algo huir de los cobradores de impuestos. Aunque ver personas vestidas de ninja, que más parecían power r*ng*rs; ya que iban de rojo, amarillo, azul, morado, etc.

En la casa de Mikuo, llego su equipo salvavidas, entraron gracias a que Luki abrió la cerradura… ¿Cómo Luki sabia abrir cerraduras ajenas con un pasador?...Ignorando eso, entraron con sigilo… Bueno ni tanto, porque Len al instante de entrar se cayó al suelo, tirando un jarrón que se rompió al instante. Pero por suerte nadie bajo a revisar, buscaron por todos lados.

-En el baño no hay nada, de gozaru-. Dijo Gumiya.

-Tampoco en la cocina, de gozaru-. Salió Kaiko de la cocina comiendo un sándwich.

-Ni en la sala, de gozaru-. Ahora Piko junto con Len.

-Revisemos arriba-. Dijo Yuma, y subieron…

En casa de Al, llegaron Akaito, Meito, Kaito, Gumi, Dell. Subieron a Gumi en los hombro de Meito, que era el más alto, y la chica abrió la ventana, entro y rodo por el piso, estaba arrodillada y movía sus manos de arriba para abajo.

-Yo…Hiou…Atata…Tachan…-. Murmuraba mientras hacía poses de kunfu.

-Ya deja de hacerte la tonta y ayúdanos-. Le dijo Dell, y Gumi dejo de jugar y les lanzo una cuerda ¿De dónde saco esa cuerda?...los otros subieron, aunque Akaito se pego con el filo de la ventana.

-Bien separémonos y busquemos, de gozaru-. Dijo Kaito.

-Deja de decir eso-. Pidió/exigió Akaito.

-Tengan cuidado y no hagan ruido, de gozaru-. Dijo Meito.

-¿Tú también?-. Se limito a decir Dell. Y como dijeron se separaron, la casa era amplia, todo lo contrario a la suya, que dormían donde cupieran, incluso unos arriba de otros. Y todo iba bien hasta que Gumi grito y todos de reunieron de donde vino el grito.

-¿Qué paso Gumi? De gozaru-. Kaito entro a donde estaba la chica en el piso y temblando.

-¡Ya basta de eso!-. Gritaron Dell y Akaito.

-Una…Una cucaracha-. Señalo, a dicho insecto, que estaba en la pared.

-Tranquila, solo es una cucaracha, de gozaru-. Dijo Meito acercándose al animal, que abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar.

-¡Vuela!-. Gritaron todos, y trataban de alejar a ese insecto, incluso Akaito y Dell, estaban huyendo de ese animalucho que volaba y los atacaba.

Por otro lado el equipo de Meiko, llegaron a la casa, pero aun ni podían entrar, porque tenían unos doberman detrás de ellos, y estaban huyendo, no querían que los mordieran.

-¡Qué clase de seguridad es esta, de gozaru!-. Grito Gakuko, mirando atrás de ella.

-¡Deben haber previsto nuestra llegada, de gozaru!-. Grito Meiko.

-¡¿Somos tan predecibles? De gozaru-. Grito Rin.

-¡Ya vámonos, de gozaru!-. Lloriqueaba Haku.

-¡Tengo un plan que nos ayudara a escapar de este problema, de gozaru!-. Dijo Luka, y pateo a Gakupo que fue atrapado por los canes, cual hueso.

-¡No me dejen, de gozaru!-. Pidió ayuda, pero ya las chicas habían desaparecido. Las chicas escondidas detrás de unos arbustos respiraban pesadamente.

-Ahora, tenemos que entrar a la casa, de gozaru-. Dijo Meiko, levantándose y viendo a la estructura frente a ella.

En casa de Miriam, cuando subieron se encontraron a la susodicha lloriqueando fuera de un cuarto y golpeando la puerta.

-¡Mikuo-kun! ¡Ábreme! ¡Por favor!-.

-No-. Se escucho la voz del otro, desde adentro del cuarto.

-¡Al menos maldíceme!-.

-No-. Al parecer, Mikuo tenía todo controlado, no parecía necesitar ser rescatado.

-Pero es nuestra familia, y lo salvaremos, de gozaru-. Dijo Kaiko, y fueron al rescate.

-¡Ey tú! ¡Deja libre a nuestro hermano! ¡De gozaru!-. Grito Len, Miriam se levanto y lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse frente a Luki y darle un látigo que quien sabe de dónde saco.

-Por favor-. El chico, tomo el látigo, y los demás sacaran a Mikuo y se pasaron el rato viendo a Luki, mostraba su sadismo y Miriam su masoquismo.

Con Miki, pues… Seguían huyendo de la cucaracha, le dieron toda la vuelta a la casa, que terminaron noqueando a Al, y Miki corría junto a ellos, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. Rompieron varias cosas de valor, incluso la t.v.

Con Meiko, resulto que Miku tenía un mini reino dentro de la casa, junto con Clara, Bruno gustoso de la vida les devolvió a la chica, pero las demás decidieron disfrutar un poco de ese reino, y Gakupo, seguía siendo perseguido por los perros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era un lindo día, el café trabajaba bien, y todo era felicidad… porque sus deudas con esos tres se habían saldado, y ni tuvieron que pagar algún centavo, después de todo, aunque tampoco se iban a dejar llevar…Pero de todos modos, a Meiko se le ocurrió una idea de todo ese problema.

-¡Haremos días temáticos!-.

-¿Días temáticos?-. Preguntaron todos.

-Sí, haremos un día de ninja, un día de conejos, un día de alberca, y otros que aun no tengo planeados, pero créanme, eso nos ayudara a pagar las deudas que nos restan-. Contesto, moviendo las manos restándole importancia a la cantidad de eventos que tenía en mente.

-¿Y también lo haremos en días festivos?-. Pregunto Rin, emocionada de solo imaginarse halloween o navidad.

-También, y quien sabe, tal vez, solo tal vez, hagamos fiestas en grande-. Contesto Meiko.

* * *

><p>Lo de el embargo, me lo dijo Isa-chan :D<p>

*De gozaru, según investigue, no tiene significado, pero es referencia a algo antiguo


	5. Cachorro, incendio y mal bronceado

-.-

Esta feiyo, pero aclaro que no se, como que no me da risa ya lo que escribo :s Si se saben un chiste o algo díganme para que me inspiración ._.

* * *

><p>De nuevo en el súper café que había hecho la realmente extensa familia, estaban haciendo…nada, para variar… cada quien en su mundo, como dicen "cada loco con su tema". En eso llego Piko dando tremendo azotón a la puerta recién reconstruida, que volvió a hacerse añicos. Capto la atención de todos, incluso los hizo salir de la cocina, los cuartos y el baño.<p>

-¡Atención familia!-. Grito.

-Ya la tienes desde que rompiste la puerta-. Comento Yuma, Piko miro y ciertamente se habían quedado sin puerta otra vez.

-Como sea. ¡No saben que encontré cuando venía de regreso!-.

-Bueno si nos dices sabremos-. Comento Miki.

-Bueno ¿Qué tanto les gusta interrumpirme? Déjenme terminar. Dudas, preguntas y sugerencias al final-. Dijo disgustado, cuando Miki iba volver a hablar. –Tú cállate-. Le dijo, y miro de nuevo a su grandiosa familia.

-Cuando venía de regreso del súper, que cabe decir no me dejaron comprar nada porque seguimos vetados. Me encontré… ¡Un perrito!-. Dijo sacando de Dios va a saber, un Viejo pastor ingles, de seis meses de edad; bastante grandecito cabe decir. Todos se quedaron anonadados. -¿A que está bien bonito?-. Dijo.

-Piko, no es que quiera ser grosero ni nada pero…-. Comento Kaito acercándose al menor. –Está demasiado grande ¿No? Además no tenemos espacio para él-.

-Tenemos espacio para ti y la bruta de Miki, tenemos para él-. Comento, y una bandeja fue a darle a su lindo rostro. –Le pediré permiso a Meiko-. Comento, con la cara totalmente roja.

Llego a la terraza de la casa, era el techo, pero para que se escuchara más "nice" le decían terraza. Ahí estaba Meiko en bikini tomando el sol, usando lentes para sol oscuro y acostada en una toalla. Junto a ella una hielera con cervezas dentro y lo que se suponía era hielo, porque ahora solo era agua fría. Se acerco a ella, aun con el cachorro en brazos.

-Meiko-. Llamo, la otra dio un sonido, dando a entender que lo escuchaba. –Encontré un cachorrito en la calle, ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-. Comento.

-Claro, tenemos a un zoológico como familia, uno más no hace daño-. Dijo, sin siquiera verlo.

-¡Gracias Meiko!-. Dijo sonriente y bajo, para encontrarse con el resto de la familia.

-¡Meiko dijo que se queda!-. Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora la familia y el cachorro estaban en la sala, buscándole un nombre lindo al canino, que solo estaba relamiéndose la nariz cada vez que se le secaba y jadeaba incesantemente, a pesar de que tuviera un baldecito con agua a su lado. Todos lo acariciaban, les parecía realmente lindo, no tenían mascotas desde que tuvieron un loro que aprendió malas palabras y se las decía a todas las personas, cabe decir que el emplumado animal, murió en garras de un gato callejero que todos en el barrio llamaban tiernamente de cariño "Demonio", por la cantidad de mascotas pequeñas que se había comido ya, y porque arañaba a todo el que se le acercara.

-¿Qué les parece "Como tú"?-. Propuso Akaito.

-¿Cómo yo?-. Preguntaron todos los presentes.

-Olvídenlo-.

-¿Titan? Rin, y todos se metieron en sus pensamientos para encontrarle nombre a su nuevo amigo.

Salieron nombre raros; Moises que negaron porque era de persona. Cerveza, que no porque era un nombre alcohólico (?). Chiquito, no lo quisieron porque el perro no estaba chiquito. Wau, que no porque no era juego de onomatopeyas. Sweet no porque era demasiado meloso. Rook, no porque un sujeto en el vecindario se llamaba así. Firulais también fue rechazado. De plano no sabían cómo llamarlo, cada uno tenía distintas ideas, y no le encontraban ningún buen nombre. Estaban comenzándose a estresar y ya casi abrían el café, así que se tenían que apresurar.

-En primer plano, ¿Es hembra o macho?-. Pregunto Gakupo, y nadie respondió. Rin se acerco y le levanto la pata.

-Es hembra-. Contesto, y ahora los posibles nombres bajaron de posibilidades.

-Que se llame… ¡Sadako!-. Grito Gakuko.

-¿Sadako?-. Pregunto el resto de los presentes. Sadako, como la protagonista de la película The R*ng. Lo meditaron unos momentos.

-A mí me gusta-. Dijo Piko, y a la perrita nueva se le llamo; Sadako, Fin.

Sadako, la nueva integrante de la familia, en los 10 minutos que faltaban para abrir se gano el corazón de todos en la casa. Incluso la fabulosamente rápida para cocer de Kaiko, le hizo un lindo delantal y corona como las demás chicas. Las cachorrita Sadako, simplemente estaba fascinada con su nuevo hogar; después de que ese chico con olor a comida para gatos le salvara y llevo a ese hogar con olor a dulces y café. Se sentía cómoda con cualquier integrante de la familia, incluso esos hombres de olor a picante y a cigarro que a pesar de tener una fea mirada la trataban bien.

Y llego la hora de abrir el negocio…

-¡Awww!-. Decían las clientas al ver la cachorrita vestida de maid, moviendo su colita rápidamente.

-¡Que linda!-. Piko cargo a la cachorra, y camino hasta su clienta, que la acaricio. -¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Sadako-. Contesto sonriente. La clienta solo se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué ese?-. Pregunto de nuevo, Piko miro al canino, y después a la mujer y sonrió.

-No más-.

*0*0*0*0*

Mientras en la terraza de la casa, estaba Meiko, que hacía gestos de un dolor horrendo.

-Alguien ayúdeme…-. Decía mientras trataba de levantarse, pero no podía, el cuerpo le ardía terriblemente.

*0*0*0*0*

Mientras dentro del negocio, en la cocina siendo más exactos, estaba Kaiko, y su inseparable amiga Gakuko. Haciendo los pedidos que hacían todo los clientes.

-Bien, pidieron… ¿Qué demonios dice aquí?-. Pregunto, al no entender la letra de Luka.

-Ni idea, pero cocinemos amiga-. Le resto importancia Kaiko, y la otra siguió su consejo.

Encendieron la estufa, y sacaron los ingredientes que creían necesarios. Comenzando a picar, pelar, lavar, y todo lo que Meiko les pone a hacer cuando ella no quiere hacer absolutamente nada. Aunque claro comenzaron a contarse los chismes que no se sabía, mientras seguía recibiendo órdenes, e iban dando unas que ya estaban listas.

-¿Sabes amiga? A veces creo que sería más fácil pender hacer pasteles si usamos el horno en lugar de meterlo al refri, o comprarlo ya hecho-. Comento Kaiko, y su amiga le miro interrogativa.

-Intentemos encender el horno-. Comento la samurái.

Abrieron el horno, y encendieron el cerillo, y lo metieron al horno, pero no hubo reacción ante la diminuta llama. Y se quedaron viendo.

-¿Y si le abrimos al gas?-.

-Claro. Que tontas somos-. Y le abrieron al gas…

En la sala/recibidor/comedor/ahora-café, escucharon una explosión y miraron a la cocina de donde salía humo y olía a quemado, acto seguido salieron Gakuko y Kaiko, sin cejas y todas chamuscadas, con hollín. Tosieron un rato, para después tallarse los ojos, limpiándoselos para poder ver a la gente que les miraba curiosos.

-¡Se incendia la cocina!-. Gritaron juntas, y el lugar entro en pánico, incluso les rompieron las ventanas.

-¡Gente! ¡Ni puerta tenemos! ¡No rompan nuestras ventanas!-. Grito Meito, señalando el lugar. Y todos los clientes salieron como una manada de bueyes que son perseguidos por los predadores. La casa se comenzó a llenar de humo.

-¡Aún lado!-. Grito Luki, haciendo a un lado a las supuestas cocineras y con un extintor entro a la cocina, se escucho el sonido de la espuma. –Listo-. Dijo cuando las llamas se calmaron.

-¡Agua va!-. Gritaron los Kagamine abriendo la llave y con una manguera apuntando dentro de la cocina, dándole de lleno a Luki por la espalda tirándolo, y mojando todo dentro. La presión del agua fue tal que los empujo.

La manguera se movía como una serpiente, zarandeando a los gemelos, y mojando a todos dentro de la sala/recibidor/comedor/ahora-café, rompiendo lo que quedaba de las ventanas, y las otras cosas frágiles, era un gritadero total.

Hasta que alguien le cerró a la llave.

-¡Qué paso aquí?-. Pregunto Meiko cruzándose de brazos.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué te paso a ti?-. Comento Luka, al ver a Meiko totalmente, bueno… exageradamente bronceada, solo donde estaban los lentes se veía de su color natural, se veían las marcas del bikini.

-Eso no importa, ahora díganme que paso-. Comento, moviendo las manos restando importancia a su estado.

-Veras, todo comenzó cuando…-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-. Sonó tremendo grito en toda la ciudad, y ¿Qué fue?-. La nueva integrante Sadako, al ver a Meiko se lanzo sobre ella, Meiko estando totalmente quemada le dolió el golpe anexando que la hizo azotar en el suelo, sintiendo más dolor. En el grandioso café, todo estaba mojado, la cocina quemada, la jefa llorando como un bebe porque se quemo, y de nueva cuenta se quedaron sin puertas ni ventanas… Eso del negocio les estaba creando más deudas de las que tenían que pagar al comienzo…

* * *

><p>Costisimo... esta muy corto, pero bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?<p>

Saludos :D


End file.
